The present invention generally relates to a multiple chamber container. More specifically, the invention relates to a flexible bag for storing a medical product having two or more chambers each containing a solution or other product.
It is known to house a number of different products in flexible containers. For example, in the medical field, it is known to house enteral, intravenous, and peritoneal solutions in flexible containers. Generally, medical solutions can be administered directly to a patient through a port that provides fluid communication to an interior of the container.
Often, one or more solutions or ingredients are combined to form a solution to be administered to the patient. Combined medical solutions may be typically unstable. Degradation of mixed solutions can occur during the manufacturing process, for example during sterilization. Likewise during long term storage such products may degrade or suffer reduced efficacy. For example, amino acid and dextrose may be combined to form a parenteral solution for intravenous administration to a patient. If amino acid and dextrose are combined in a single container and stored, discoloration often takes place. Other examples of non-compatible solutions include: bicarbonate-dextrose; amino acid polymers-dextrose; bicarbonate-dextrose polymers; and amino acid polymers-dextrose polymers.
As a result, in some situations, amino acids and dextrose are sold separately. If a combined amino acid and dextrose solution is prescribed, the amino acid solution and dextrose solution must be combined from two separate containers. The transfer of fluid from one container to another can be time consuming and requires the use of transfer tubing and/or connectors between the two separate containers. Additional risks for fluid contamination is also present using such procedures.
Containers, therefore, have been developed to reduce the risk of contamination and to provide a more simple and less time consuming procedure for combining at least two solutions. For example, containers having more than one chamber for storing a respective number of solutions prior to mixing are known. The chambers of these containers are segregated from each other, but selective communication is possible through the use of a frangible seal or closure between the chambers which may be opened from outside the container by manipulating the walls of the container.
An example of such a container is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,488 to Richmond et al. As disclosed in the '488 patent, an interior of a flexible, plastic container is separated into two chambers by a heat seal. A connecting port between the two chambers is sealed by a frangible seal. When the seal is broken, the two chambers are in fluid communication through the port.
Another multiple chamber container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,383 to Hart. As described in the disclosure of Hart, a container having a two-chamber construction provides for passive mixing of two solutions having different specific gravities into a single homogenous solution in a closed environment. The container includes fill ports at opposite ends of the container for filling the respective chambers with solutions. The chambers, however, may not be filled simultaneously without folding the bag or without specially designed filling equipment which can fill the chambers from opposite sides.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved multiple chamber container.